Talk:The Blonde Squad/@comment-4818278-20120701015006
Well that was. . . pointless After watching the episode, it felt really hollow. Just an amalgm of jokes that really didn't go anywhere. But Robbie was reallly the big positive of this episode, oddly enough when its an episode about Cat. And I can't say that I'm surprised that Cat didn't return any feelings towards Robbie. I've said before that Cat is for lack of a better word, stupid, especially when it comes to Robbie. Like the thought of him being possibly romantically interested in her is unheard of and she usually absentmindedly spurns any romantic gestures by calling him weird or just doing what she does best. Saying the dumbest possible thing that could creep into you mind at the moment. Except now its like beating a dead horse with another horse. We get it, Cat isn't interested in Robbie. Stop trying to tease it if it isn't going anywhere. But really, Robbie was pretty awesome in this episode. He pretty much represnted all the "Losers in love" of the world. The guy who girls say they want, but when they show up, they instead go for the nearest idiot that doesn't treat them right. I can't feel sorry for Cat because she had it coming, but Robbie, I got your back brodude. You really saw how genuine he is when Rex or anyone else isn't putting him down. He was willing to sacrifice his happiness for a girl who either isn't smart enough or doesn't care enough to notice, and that speaks leaps and bounds for his character. Out of all of the main characters, I would say that he has the most depth out of any of them and is slowly becoming one of my favorites. With that, I seriously hope that Dan drops the whole "Cabbie" thing because it isn't going anywhere, At first it was enjoyable seeing Robbie initially go after her, but now it is painfully unfunny. If Cat did register any feeling after this episode, then it pretty clear that it just isn't going to happen any time after it. I know that people try to think of this episode as "progress" for their relationship, but really it proves that it doesn't matter what Robbie does, she isn't going to return any feelings towards him. From sticking up for her when she is putting herself down, to trying to cheer her up by singing a song he wrote for her, nothing seems to get through her head. And really, if I did all those things for a girl and she still didn't register any kind of emotional repsonse, I would eventually say "You know what, she just doesn't like me" Still, it wasn't a great episode. It was pretty okay. Every other character was pretty much useless after the first act and being left with Cat and Robbie doesn't help much. I've come to dislike Cat even more than before, which I didn't think could happen. The stupidity was bad enough, but she came off as really insensitive and whiny in this episode. As much as I don't like Tori, she legitmately gave Cat good advice in that she should have told the guy she was dating that she wasn't blonde. Granted it didn't help that the guy was shallow and picky, but to say that she hopes something bad happens to Tori because a situation she wasn't smart enough to figure out would go wrong blew up in her face was really mean. Again, its Dan trying to play it up for laughs, but I'm not buying that excuse anymore. It context of the situation, it makes Cat seem really petty beause she was upset that a guy dumped her for pretending to be something she wasn't. Exactly how well did she think that would go when she found out that his defining characters traits were "Likes blondes and hates people who pretend to be something they are not"? Still, Robbie was this episodes saving grace. And despite not being too effective, I did quite enjoy Andre and Beck too.